


i'm here

by ohmyloey



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Other PTG Members, Morning Cuddles, Vampires, Yanan is hopelessly in love with Kino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloey/pseuds/ohmyloey
Summary: “Am I pretty?” Hyunggu blurts out all of the sudden, making Yanan pull his face away in shock.He blinks a few times, making sure he actually heard what Hyunggu said correctly, but from the displeasure on his lover’s face, he had heard it correctly. Yanan sits up from the bed and stares at Hyunggu with great concern. “Where did this come from all of the sudden?”Hyunggu does the same, his frown still remaining on his face. “I don’t know I just…” He runs his fingers through his hair and lets out another frustrated noise. “Do you ever…. do you ever miss being human?”
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yan An
Kudos: 32





	i'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! ❀ Thank you for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> This work is heavily inspired by Pentagon's 201031 Daisy stage where they all were dressed up as vampires, because I just [clenches fist] had to do something about that. So as a result, this idea of Kinan being hopelessly in love with one another as vampires was born. ♡
> 
> Leave a comment down below, and I hope you enjoy! ♡ ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ

There was something about mornings that were always Yanan’s favourite. Whether it was the stillness in the air at the expectations of a new day, the rosy hues that would decorate the vast sky, or the golden fingers of the sunlight creeping in through the window, there was always a magic surrounding it, but none could even compare to the nestled person in his arms.

Hyunggu. 

His Hyunggu. 

Yanan couldn’t precisely tell you how this silver haired individual came into his life, but he could tell you how lucky he was to be blessed with his presence from dawn until dusk. Hyunggu was the first thought he would think of when he awoke, and his last thought when he fell asleep, and even though this cycle had repeated itself more times than Yanan could count, he never got tired of it. Never got tired of thinking about his love, his Hyunggu. 

He shuffles closer to him on their bed, not wanting any more space to be held between them, and just breathes in contently. Daisies, fresh grass, and the soft scent of vanilla. That was Hyunggu, his Hyunggu, and he could drown in that smell forever. 

Yanan places one soft kiss against his sleeping lover’s head, and then another on his neck, and then another on his shoulder. It’s a ritual almost, a game even, of how long he can sneak these kisses onto Hyunggu’s body before he wakes. More kisses get pressed, and no movement is felt by the other, until his third attempt to kiss Hyunggu’s ear, Yanan hears the soft whine from his lover’s lips, and he knows the game is over. 

The bed shifts, the blanket moves, and Yanan comes face to face with his everything. There’s still some tiredness in his eyes, and maybe a bit of irritation from waking him up, but Yanan knows Hyunggu can never stay mad at him for too long. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Yanan says softly, both of them knowing full well his intentions were to wake Hyunggu in the first place. 

Hyunggu sighs, and shakes his head, the irritation in his eyes fading away. “No, I’ve been awake for a while.” He explains, before inching closer to bury his face into Yanan’s neck, breathing in his morning smell as well. The breath tickles against Yanan’s skin, and he can’t help but chuckle at the feeling, stretching his arms around Hyunggu to hold him tighter. 

They both stay still for a moment, basking in each other’s presence, until the pounding against their window interrupts them both. Yanan peeks his head up first, examining the window behind the curtain. He notices the trickles of rain droplets pounding against it, and sliding quickly to the bottom. Guess this rain storm they were currently experiencing was far from over.

“Is it still raining?” Hyunggu inquires, peeking his head out from Yanan’s neck. His eyes glance up towards the window also, noticing the trickles of water like Yanan did. He sighs, mumbling something about wanting to get some work done today, and buries himself right back into his previous spot, letting out a huff of frustration. 

Yanan comforts him by running his fingers through his hair, and pressing a quick kiss to Hyunggu’s cheek. “Sorry, love. It doesn’t look like it’s going to stop anytime soon.” He apologizes, even though knowing full well it’s not his fault it’s still raining, but still feeling sympathetic towards the other. 

Hyunggu grumbles. “It’s fine. I don’t feel like moving anymore.” He buries himself more into the blanket, wraps his arms around Yanan and holds him tightly. It makes Yanan laugh at his behaviour. 

“Me either.” Yanan replies with a chuckle. He didn’t really have any plans today, unlike Hyunggu, who he figured wanted to get more work done on his gardening (he was looking to plant more lavender and herbs in the garden from what Yanan remembers) or possibly go out to the store to gather more paint supplies for his next masterpiece, so staying in bed sounded wonderful. 

The two begin to idly talk for the next half an hour, just discussing anything that comes to mind. Shiru, their cat, even notices her people have awoken and joins them on their bed to snuggle with them, but Yanan soon starts to notice something off about Hyunggu. 

At first, he assumes it’s just tiredness, Hyunggu did only wake up a half an hour ago, and it was possible the rain might have kept him up last night. Then, he believes, he’s too caught up taking care of Shiru to pay attention, but even then Hyunggu still does try and pay somewhat attention to what he’s saying amidst the babying. So when Hyunggu doesn’t respond to what Yanan says and asks him to repeat it for the fifth time in a row, it’s clear to him that something else must be on his lover’s mind. 

“Is something up?” Yanan questions. “You haven’t paid attention to anything I just said, baby.”

“Oh. Sorry, love.” Hyunggu immediately apologizes, which only makes Yanan worry more. 

“It’s okay. You just seem a bit distracted.” 

“Yeah, I guess so. Sorry.” 

“Hyunggu, you don’t have to keep apologizing.” Yanan sighs, before reaching over and grabbing his lover’s hand. “I just want to know if you’re okay.” 

Hyunggu nods, pulling his hand away after giving Shiru some well deserved scratches. “I am, I just... it’s nothing to worry about, honest.” He says, but Yanan is still far from convinced. 

“Kang Hyunggu.” He starts with a snicker, letting go of Hyunggu’s hand to brush his hair out of his face. “I’ve been with you for centuries.” He teases, leaning in and pecking his lover’s nose. “ I know exactly when you-” 

“Am I pretty?” Hyunggu blurts out all of the sudden, making Yanan pull his face away in shock. 

“What?” 

“I said. Am I pretty?” 

He blinks a few times, making sure he actually heard what Hyunggu said correctly, but from the displeasure on his lover’s face, he had heard it correctly. Yanan sits up from the bed and stares at Hyunggu with great concern. “Where did this come from all of the sudden?” 

Hyunggu does the same, his frown still remaining on his face. “I don’t know I just…” He runs his fingers through his hair and lets out another frustrated noise. “Do you ever…. do you ever miss being human?”

Yanan pauses, thinking Hyunggu’s words over. Sure, there were some aspects he missed about being human. Having an appetite for food, not having to feed on humans or animals, actually enjoying the sunlight without worrying if your skin might burn, Yanan could probably think up a whole list about why being a human is a lot better than being a vampire, the famous blood sucking creature of the night. However, Yanan had pretty much grown used to it, so these things didn’t bother him as much as it used too. 

“Sometimes.” He finally answers, and shrugs his shoulders. “I’m sure if you asked me that question when I was first turned, I’d tell you yes, but now… I think I’m just used to being a vampire.” Yanan then smiles and reaches over to grab Hyunggu’s hand, making his worried lover look up at him. “I know if I weren’t in this situation, I would have never met you, so there definitely are some perks in this curse.” 

Hyunggu cracks a weak smile, but it doesn’t stay for long, faltering faster than Yanan would like. He reaches over and wraps his arm around Hyunggu’s shoulder, pulling him in for a side hug. 

“Why? Do you miss it?” 

Hyunggu nods, and rests his head on Yanan’s shoulder. “A little.” He whispers softly, almost scared to admit such a thing, which makes Yanan frown.

Unlike Yanan, Hyunggu was turned unwillingly. While Yanan willingly asked to become one, Hyunggu was not as lucky. His story was a difficult one to tell, but basically it ended up with him being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and because of that he suffered being turned into this curse. So it made sense why Yanan had grown a bit more accustomed to being a vampire, while Hyunggu sort of… didn’t get that opportunity. 

Although it had been over 3,000 years since he had been turned, Hyunggu did come to terms with this whole being eternally cursed to walk the earth as being an undead, but there were still moments like this, private ones, where he would express how much his opportunity to be a human was cut a lot shorter than he had wanted. 

“Is there… anything in particular you miss?” Yanan asks, stroking through Hyunggu’s locks of silver. There was always something, a trigger if you will, which would set Hyunggu off into thinking of such a manner, and Yanan always liked to figure out why, and how he could make it better for his Hyunggu in the future. 

Yanan notices the hesitation in Hyunggu’s face, and gently reassures him that he can tell him anything. Hyunggu lets out a sigh, a soft smile escaping his lips as he shakes his head. “You’re going to laugh.” He firmly states. “Because this sounds so awfully silly but-” 

“Nothing you say is ever silly.” Yanan firmly interrupts, making Hyunggu smile again. However, he still hesitates for a moment, as if he’s too scared to admit his weakness, so Yanan softly presses a kiss against the side of his head and tells him to take all the time he needs. 

A few starts and stops later, Hyunggu finally manages to take one last breath before coming forward with his troubles. 

“I miss… I miss being able to see myself.” He begins to explain to Yanan. “Like my reflection, you know?” He then bites his lip, nervous if he’s starting to sound silly, but Yanan nods his head and encourages him to keep going. “I was with Jinho and Hongseok yesterday, and they told me how wonderful it must be being a vampire. Eternally beautiful, as Jinho put it, since we’re blessed to look the same for the rest of our lives.”

Hyunggu then turns his head to look at Yanan, his face starting to get more visibly upset. “But how am I supposed to know that? Am I supposed to believe the words of my friends for the rest of my life? How do I know they’re not just being sympathetic?” He clenches his hands on the blanket. “It’s easy for them to say these things when they can look at their reflection anytime they want, and well… we can’t, and it’s unfair!” 

His voice begins to rise in anger, eyes that were once brown beginning to change into red. “It’s been so long since I was turned, Yanan. 3,782 years, and I couldn’t even begin to tell you what I look like anymore. I bet I look nothing like I used too!” He then lets out a fake laugh, tears beginning to form into his eyes. “Maybe I am exactly how some people see me. A mon-“ 

“ **Don't.** ” Yanan abruptly cuts him off, having heard enough of his love putting himself down. He notices the shock on Hyunggu’s face, surprised at how upset Yanan had just sounded, and it’s clear now that it’s beginning to form into guilt. 

“Sorry.” Hyunggu barely gets out, head hanging low and eyes trained to the bed. 

Yanan breathes out his own puff of air, he always hated when Hyunggu would call himself _that_. The word that humans referred to them so long ago, even though now Yanan knew they were nothing like that, especially Hyunggu. 

The world didn’t know Hyunggu for the sweet boy that he is. The one who only paints using bright vibrant colours, who talks to their cat in a high pitched baby voice, who cries over the smallest thing, the world saw none of that. 

They only saw him as nothing more than a _monster_. 

And Yanan hated it. 

A hand gets brought up to Hyunggu, wiping a tear that was beginning to escape from his eye, and Yanan leans close to him, foreheads pressing. “You are not, and will never, be what those people think you are Hyunggu.” He whispers somberly. “Please don’t think like that.” 

Hyunggu lets out a shaky breath, clearly using all of his strength to hold back his tears. “I told you this whole thing was silly.” He mumbles out to Yanan, trying to make a joke out of this whole situation, even though it only succeeds in letting a meaningless laugh out of his own mouth. 

“It’s not.” Yanan states, still concerned with his lover’s state of mind. “You’ve clearly been thinking about this for a while. Haven’t you?” He hopes that it isn’t the case, he’s always told Hyunggu he can come to him for anything, but he knows that sometimes Hyunggu likes to fight his own battles himself, and doesn’t realize he can use some help until it’s too late. 

“Only for a couple days.” Hyunggu admits to him, but his face tells Yanan a different story.

Yanan pulls away and raises his eyebrow, not really believing the tale, and it’s not too long before Hyunggu lets out a huff of air and admits his defeat. “Okay, so maybe it’s been a couple weeks.” He explains to Yanan, but is quick on the defense for his behaviour. “But I told you though! It was silly to think like this.” He waves the air around him. “I mean, out of everything we’re going through this should be the last thing I worry about and-” 

“Do you want me to tell you?” Yanan suddenly admits to Hyunggu. “What you look like?” 

The question takes Hyunggu by surprise, he hadn’t expected Yanan to offer such a thing like that. In fact, the best thing he expected was just comfort and nothing more past that. It almost makes him feel slightly guilty for overreacting about this whole thing. This was a trivial thing, nothing more, Yanan didn’t need to do this. 

“You don’t have to. Honestly, love.” He finally gets out of his mouth. “Like I’ve been saying, this whole thing has been silly, heck _stupid_ , to worry about and-” 

Yanan cuts Hyunggu short with a firm press of his lips against, and it doesn’t take long before Hyunggu melts right into the needed touch. 

Kissing Hyunggu was an art in of itself, and Yanan knew exactly how to create a masterpiece each and every time. He knew when to be delicate, when to be passionate, when to be rough, and more importantly when to be a source of comfort, and right now that is what his Hyunggu needed the most. The simple reassurance from his lips against his, signifying that in the moment right now everything would in fact be okay. 

“Well to start.” Yanan soon says, after he manages to pull away for a moment, a slight whine escaping Hyunggu’s lips as he retreats from him. “You have the softest lips imaginable.” He brings his thumb up and carefully traces around it. “A beautiful bow shape that fits perfectly on mine.” He leans back down for another quick kiss, just to satisfy his needy lover. 

“Delicate and pink as the petals of lilies in the summer.” He explains, before stealing another kiss out of Hyunggu. “But then the richest of reds, like the pomegranate blossoms in autumn, once you feed.” 

Hyunggu weakly laughs at the vivid descriptions, and it makes Yanan’s heart warm at the sight. “Really now. That’s what they look like.” He teases and brings his hand up to Yanan’s hair, slowly starting to run his fingers through it. 

“They really do. Swear on the moon.” Yanan chuckles, leaning into his lover’s touch. 

Hyunggu then gives Yanan a soft smile. “What else then? Tell me more.” He politely requests. 

Yanan looks at Hyunggu more carefully this time, deciding where to write his next poetic masterpiece, which proves to be a very difficult challenge since well, it is _Hyunggu_ afterall. If given the opportunity, he would pour centuries into writing how stunningly perfect Hyunggu is, but clearly given the time restraints, he’ll simply have to cut his lengthy trilogy down into basic sentences. 

“Your hair.” Yanan points out next, bringing his hand up and running his fingers through it. “It’s so vibrant, and breathtaking. The same colour as the moon shimmering off the lake. Perfectly silver, long star kissed threads” He then brings up his other hand and begins to take pieces of the hair to form a small messy bun, pulling the elastic he has on his wrist since yesterday and putting it all together. “I love running my fingers through it. Especially when you’re falling asleep, all pressed up against me, eyes weighing heavier and heavier, until you’re finally lulled to sleep by the motion.” 

Hyunggu smiles, softly blushing at the kindness of Yanan to fix his hair for him. He fixes it a little bit, always having to make sure everything is perfect, and then looks back up at the other. “And what else?” 

“Let’s see… ah your nose!” Yanan proclaims, before pressing a smooch against it, which causes Hyunggu to laugh at the sudden touch. “It’s adorable. A perfect little button, honestly.” He explains to him. “I love the way that it just scrunches up whenever you let out the biggest laugh, the tiniest giggle, or even crack the sweetest little smile.” He kisses it again, just to prove his point, and watches as it does what he had just explained, making him smile afterwards. “It’s the cutest to watch.” 

Hyunggu rolls his eyes, probably finding it a little bit ridiculous to be focusing on his nose, but all the same starting to enjoy this little retelling of his face. “What next?” 

“Hmmm.” Yanan hums, getting awfully close to Hyunggu’s face as he pretends to explore the newly discovered world that is his lover’s face, even if he’s traced through the lands countless times that he knows it off by heart. He then stops once he catches Hyunggu staring right at him with anticipation, and Yanan knows exactly what chapter to head through next.

“Your eyes.” Yanan begins to explain, meeting his lover’s glance with his own. “They’re the most beautiful shade of brown I’ve ever seen. Rich and dark like the soil you use to plant flowers in the garden. Strong and powerful on the surface, but hidden behind it all there’s kindness and love.” He lets out a breath of air, forgetting for a moment how stunning Hyunggu really does look, and beginning to find himself almost embarrassed for staring too long. 

Yanan then laughs to himself, his eyes now trailing to the bed. “I always find myself getting lost in them.” 

Hyunggu nudges him in the shoulder, bringing Yanan’s attention back to him. “You should probably invest in a map then.” He playfully remarks, sticking his tongue out childishly. 

“Oh my _god_.” Yanan groans, as Hyunggu falls into a fit of laughter at his lover finally making the connection. “Why are you even laughing at that? It’s such a cheesy joke!” 

Hyunggu playfully hits him in the chest. “Oh says you! You’re the one who’s gushing about my eyes of all things!” 

“You asked me to describe you!” 

“Yes, _describe_ my appearance! Not give out smilies and metaphors that would give Shakespeare a run for his money.” 

“Well, I’m only telling you the truth.” 

“A very exaggerated sort of truth.” 

“Oh ho! I’m guessing you want me to stop then?” 

“No!” Hyunggu blurts out loudly, a little taken back at how loud he actually was. It makes the two of them laugh for a little bit how ridiculously eager he had even sounded. “You can keep going.” He manages to tell Yanan through his giggles, his smile not fading from his lips. 

Yanan smiles back also, happy to see that his lover’s attitude has changed. “Now… let’s see…. what to tell you next…” He hums, inspecting all of Hyunggu’s face again. “I think… ah! Your beauty marks. Here.” He leans in and presses a soft kiss underneath Hyunggu’s mouth. “And here.” He places another kiss right below his eye. “Two dots, kissed by the sun herself, their own little galaxies mapped on the night sky of your face.” 

“You make them sound so beautiful.” Hyunggu bashfully mumbles.

“Well. They are my two favourite places in the world to kiss. ” Yanan laughs, giving the two beauty marks another quick kiss for his own satisfaction. 

“Even more so than my lips?” Hyunggu playfully teases. 

Yanan gasps, pretending to look offended. “Never! You know that place is my favourite.” 

Hyunggu rolls his eyes, shaking his head at his lover’s silliness, but still smiling throughout. “Is there anything else you wish to tell me?” 

Yanan nods. “Yes. Multiple things.” He grins, his fangs showing proudly. “I’m just getting started.” 

And like he promised, Yanan did exactly that. Every little detail Hyunggu had somewhere on his body, Yanan told him all about it. Describing everything with colourful words and mesmerizing speeches, and Hyunggu just sat there and took it all in, smiling brightly while Yanan did so, truly and happily in love. 

“Kang Hyunggu.” Yanan soon says, after finishing up another telling tale of the story known as Hyunggu. “I’ve been alive for 5,718 years and with you for 1,010, and I still will forever find you to be the most beautiful person I have ever seen.” 

Hyunggu blinks, suddenly startled with an unexpected wave of emotions. He lets out a weak smile, clear to Yanan that he’s holding back his tears. “R-Really? You… really think that?” He softly says, managing to hide his choked up voice. 

Yanan nods. “Really.” He presses a kiss against his forehead, before lying his own against Hyunggu’s. “Not a day goes by where I don’t bless the Moon thinking about how lucky I am that you’re mine for eternity.” He brings his hand up and entangles their fingers together. “You’re not just pretty, no. You’re way more than that. You’re the definition of perfection.” 

“My universe.” Yanan then whispers, before kissing Hyunggu softly. 

As expected, once they pull away, Hyunggu goes right into burying his face into his neck, starting to cry. It’s a habit he does whenever he starts, and usually Yanan panics when this happens, as he never knows what’s precisely wrong. 

However, this time Yanan knows it’s a reason he can be content with. 

“Thank you.” Hyunggu gets out, after calming himself down. “You’re.. unbelievably sweet for saying all of that.” He wipes his tears from his face, before letting out a laugh. “I didn’t expect to actually cry.” 

Yanan reaches over and wipes Hyunggu’s cheek, getting off some of the tears he missed. “To be honest, I thought it would have happened sooner.” He teases, earning a playful hit on the side from Hyunggu, which only makes him laugh. 

“Well regardless, thank you.” Hyunggu smiles, reaching over and placing his hands on Yanan’s face. He leans in and kisses Yanan delicately. “If I ever feel that way again, I’ll make sure to remember what you told me.” 

Yanan smiles. “Good.” He then glances up towards the window, noticing the sun's rays beginning to trickle in. Guess he had taken so long describing his lover that the rain finally came to end. He turns back to Hyunggu. “Suns finally out. Looks like we can finally start our day then.” 

He goes to get up out of bed, but Hyunggu pulls him back down. 

“No.” Hyunggu mutters, pulling Yanan into his arms. “I think we should stay for a little longer. Everything else can wait.” 

Yanan chuckles, how can he say no to a request like that? So he turns around and pulls Hyunggu close to him, into their spots where they were always meant to be. 

Back to the stillness that was there before, basking in the warmth of one another, two beings connected as one, and everything, once again, being alright in the world. 

This time, however, the peace doesn’t last as long as Yanan intended, as Hyunggu pokes his head out and looks right up at his lover. 

“Hey Yanan?” Hyunggu asks, a playful smile creeping onto his lips. “Do you want me to tell you what you look like?” 

“Nah.” Yanan answers, catching Hyunggu off guard with his answer, but his own playfulness coming out immediately into a smirk. “I’ve looked the exact same for over 5,000 years. I already know I look amazing.” 

Hyunggu throws his head back and lets out a loud laugh. “You’re so horrible!” He says amongst his infectious giggles. 

“I know.” Yanan says, chuckling. “But you still love me.” 

“I do. I do love you.” Hyunggu looks at him fondly, bringing up his hand and cupping Yanan’s cheek. He warmly smiles when Yanan presses a soft kiss against his hand. “I will always love you.” 

“Well then my love.” Yanan then mischievously grins. “You’re more than welcome to tell me all about myself. Please! Do go on, feel free to fill my ego.” 

Hyunggu shakes his head, letting out another giggle at his lover’s ridiculousness, but giving in all the same. “Well to start…” 

Neither of them got out of bed that day, but frankly, neither Hyunggu or Yanan seemed to mind. 

Tomorrow would be another day, and the two of them had the rest of eternity to spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @ohmyloey ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
